


补档图灵根12 13

by EmoCarry



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCarry/pseuds/EmoCarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我知道你们最喜欢这俩章~！可惜被吞掉了2333现在补档</p>
            </blockquote>





	补档图灵根12 13

正文

————————————————————————

 

 

 

 

Turing几乎没有来得及消化特工突然而来的感情攻势就被迫急急忙忙跑向那个夺门而出的少女，Zee的背影气鼓鼓的，黑色背包因为主人的怒火一颠一颠……好吧，这一点都不好笑！

 

 

“Zee！你不能再走快了！我没办法跟上了！”Turing踩着高跟鞋小跑着，一不留神身体侧了侧高跟鞋极其不配合的歪向一边，主人因为失去平衡眼看一声惊呼就要跌倒在地，

 

 

就是这种桥段每次狗血，但是只有更狗血，一只西装袖伸出来，宽厚的手掌拖住了Turing，Turing回神对上一双灰蓝色眼睛，反应过来的心理医生急忙站起来但是脚踝还是好像扭着了，她轻轻抽口冷气下意识挣脱男人的手臂勉强站起来:“谢谢！”

 

 

脚踝的疼痛愈发明显……搞不好真的扭到了……Turing闪了个神，“能帮到如此美丽的女士我很荣幸~”好心人眯了眯灰蓝色眼瞳，笑的过于人畜无害，却莫名其妙让Turing有一种危机感，出于礼貌展开一个笑容，眼角瞥向Zee的方向，然后惊悚的发现Zee黑着脸一路怒气冲冲杀过来毫无顾忌的抬腿挤进俩人，

 

 

不好意思这位看上去蛮帅的小哥，她现在看谁都像是情敌！

 

 

 

“不好意思，谢谢你！”Zee翻个白眼态度极其不真诚的说，转身拉着Turing就要走，不料Turing刚刚真的扭到脚，整个人倒抽口冷气就伸手扶在Zee身上，一瞬间压抑不了的小澎湃没有打倒Zee不怎么坚定的心，这是为了医生！Zee找到了自己的理由，然后伸手一捞，揽住Turing的腰身……

 

 

嗯，比想象中还要细软……

 

 

 

 

Turing以为Zee要带自己走，还在感动孩子其实心地善良地时候发现Zee整个人僵在原地，她抬头问:“Zee？”然后见着了死火山怎么复活然后默默爆发，Zee的脸色从一开始黑色，迅速变成粉致的少女红润，这个可以归类为她心情变好了，那么之后又红的滴血一样是怎么回事？听见她声音的瞬间，Zee猛的回头，又因为Turing离得太近差点鼻尖碰鼻尖，第一次这么近距离的看着这双梦寐以求的女人的棕眸，又从这双棕眸里面看见了满满的自己，Zee仅仅失神了一下下，然后……

 

 

 

“看……看什么！？快点走啦！我要饿死了！”结结巴巴的Zee在Turing眼里就好像一只快要爆炸的气球，还是红色的！这孩子，是在害羞吗？真可爱呢！就好像某个傲娇的要死的特工一样！Turing有些宠溺笑了笑，“你要吃什么？牛排吗？”“带你去看脚再说啦！麻烦！”“Zee，你真可爱！”“乱……乱说什么啊！”……西装男人灰蓝色眸里闪过一抹高深莫测的思虑，目光盯住Turing漂亮温柔看上去无害至极的侧脸，然后转身潇洒走掉……

 

 

 

(高能预警)

 

 

 

夜色侵染纽约城时，Zee将Turing送回了家，至于为什么她亲自送不让另一个更有理由的男人送，Zee小姐的解释是，为了谢谢心理医生一天的陪同。

 

 

Turing在窗口看见Zee的保姆车缓缓消失在街道尽头，拉上窗帘，有些艰难的走回沙发上，自己给自己上药，期间Reese给她打过一通电话，大致解释一下局里有文书工作，今天没有办法送她回来要注意安全什么的，电话结束后Turing一直处于有些恍惚阶段，有一抹淡淡的愧疚出现在心底，之前Shaw突然的吻时不时袭上心头，一阵一阵发烫的脸颊告诉她对于Shaw的吻她几乎没有反抗能力。

 

 

 

Turing出神的盯住自己交叠在右腿之上的左腿脚踝处，脑中思绪纷乱，她正在尝试理清楚，事实上，如果放在别人或者任何一个病人身上，她都有信心解决这些所谓的感情问题，但是到了自己……

 

 

 

“你脚踝怎么了？”身后低沉的声音突然响起，吓了她一跳，回头Shaw一身黑衣还带着一丝汽油味出现在客厅里，黑眸如黑夜中的猫咪一样清冷犀利的盯住她红肿的脚踝，“我明明锁了窗户和门！”Turing掩饰不了惊讶和一丝丝尴尬，Shaw翻个白眼将外套脱掉丢在沙发上绕过来，“开锁是特工必须的一项技能，何况你的窗户简直是纸糊的！……脚！”

 

 

伴随着特工坐在沙发上，身边沙发陷下去的感觉莫名让Turing有一双心安，也不排除是因为这个人的气息已经近到包围了她，Shaw有一点强势的命令让本来因为窗户被轻而易举弄开有一种自己防范意识没有做好的愧疚感的心理医生没有说什么就乖乖抬起腿，方便Shaw看一眼，

 

 

 

Shaw抬眼带瞪不瞪的扫她一眼直接伸手握住她白皙纤细的修长小腿拉到自己腿上观察红肿处，这一拉让Turing差点倒在沙发上，有些慌张向后撑起双臂，还没有慌张结束就要下意识抬起一只手去扯职业裙翻到腿根的裙摆，换来Shaw一抹不耐烦的眼神。又不是没看过！

 

 

“什么时候弄的？是那个脾气超臭的家伙？”她直起身带有薄茧的指腹揉着伤口四周，轻柔的力道让Turing有些不敢相信这个人是会用烈酒浇伤口阻止发炎的那个人，不过……

 

 

“不是Zee！下午追她的时候我自己扭着了！”Turing咬咬唇，看着特工眉毛挤到一起，好看的厚实的唇又撅起来，就知道这家伙一定是不开心了……好吧，她也没看见过她几次开心的样子！

 

 

“这么说还是那个死孩子？”Shaw摆明了不爽Zee，黑眸收回去低头看着伤口，“没去看医生？”

 

 

Turing有些好笑，“Zee送我去的医院！我有拿药膏回来！”她伸手要够放在一边的药膏，却因为现在的姿势有些别扭，小腿一紧，整个人被特工拦腰抱在自己身边，然后特工起身拿过药膏，“蠢成这副模样了还乱动！”听见特工的嘲讽Turing却难得感觉到了这个人的关心，事实上，她感觉自己越来越能掌握特工的情绪变化了！

 

 

说来很扯，可是同样一句话，如果一个月前听特工说出来她会有些愠怒，觉得特工在影射她没有生存能力，但是现在她却听出特工满满的关心，也许是她现在的错觉好了……Turing看了一眼认真看药膏包装说明的特工，嗯，不是错觉！

 

 

专业级别的抹药膏手法，Shaw向Turing展现了什么叫做厉害，她指腹带着清凉的药膏游走在Turing脚踝处，亲吻着她红肿起来的每一寸肌肤，Turing不得不把全部注意了调动到伤口处，然后这个人的温柔被加倍放大，慢慢的，伤口处的轻微疼痛消失，Turing也没有办法的把注意力移向这个人，她额前俩缕发丝垂在脸侧，将无时无刻都显得过于防备坚硬的侧脸柔化许多，她的黑眸没有平时那么犀利，因为足够认真，Turing感觉那双黑眸里盛满了温柔。

 

 

作为一个朝不保夕，天天打打杀杀的特工，Shaw似乎过于好看了一点。她血统里的中东血统让她变得异样迷人，她的眉眼和她高挺如雕塑的鼻梁……不期遇上这双猫科生物的黑眸，然后脚踝处一阵刺痛！

 

 

“唔！”Turing溢出一声呻吟，不解的看向特工，Shaw收回捏了捏她伤口的手，挑挑眉，“我看你就是这样才会把脚扭伤的！”

 

 

因为离得太近，Turing有些责怪的温柔眼神很容易被理解成娇嗔的意思，Shaw刚才做弄了一下她的恶趣味带起满满的好心情，掌间还下意识轻抚Turing光滑白腻的小腿，见她只是娇嗔又恶意满满道:“还不打算收回去？”明明就是你握着不撒手好不好！

 

 

Turing不和她计较，试图抬起腿，然后……脖颈处染上红晕，低着眉眼不去看特工，“右腿……麻了！”

 

 

特工一顿，心情似乎又好了几分，向来坚硬的唇角都勾了起来，顺手捞起她另一条修长的腿搭在腿上，掌心贴上，缓缓揉捏，不要问她是不是脑子被植入病毒了，她今天的心情异常好，虽然一个二轴的心情好不好也就那样，但是她就是想看看这张从来只会肆意调笑左右逢源的脸露出各种尴尬的表情！

 

 

 

特工的温柔让Turing心底这些天的委屈一点点翻上来，她一直都是一个大度的女人，但是因为特工这些天的逃避和冷漠，反而让她感觉到了一丝浅浅的怨怼，她忍了忍，然后咬唇有些小心翼翼抬手抚住特工精致的脸，Shaw有些皱眉，不知道她又要怎么了，只好盯着她看，Turing最后还是张口问了:“如果我不去找你，你是不是就一直不出现，直到我把你忘掉？”

 

 

忘掉这个词一瞬间戳到了特工的神经，她整个人的气息猛然变暗沉，连眼神也犀利了些许，揽在女人腰间的手掌一托，将Turing拉近自己，近到呼吸相融，直到确定女人棕眸里满满的自己，然后沉着嗓子道:“你敢！”

 

 

Turing感觉到了她压抑着的气息和愤怒，细软指尖捏了捏她的脸颊:“但是你再也没有来找过我，万一我真的把你当成过客，和你以后形同陌路你要怎么……”剩下的话来不及说出口就被盛怒的特工吞入腹中，Shaw带有惩戒性的撕咬着她的唇，锋利的犬齿划过她玫瑰花一样的唇瓣，然后灵活的舌尖翘开贝齿探入她香软的口腔，先是耀武扬威的肆意游荡一圈，然后开始专业的挤压Turing舌下的肌肉，在感觉舌下腺体受刺激后分泌更多液体之后得意洋洋搜刮起来……

 

 

Turing几乎要窒息过去，之前的牛刀小试她就知道特工吻技不错，但是这样迅猛的攻击几乎让她无从反抗，就好像这个人要把她一点点吞入腹中一样，她的舌尖肆意游荡但是却偏偏让自己失去力气连咬她一口的力道也提不起来……

 

 

恍惚间Turing意识到，幸亏那天晚上这个人舌尖烫着了，不然光是吻，这个人都有把她吻到窒息的力量！

 

 

单纯的吻慢慢变味，早已浑身发软的Turing意识迷糊的发现自己已被特工压在沙发上，还未反应过来，房间里清晰的吞咽声让她脸部发烫，特工对她唇舌的痴迷程度超出她想象，Turing继而失神的回应这个绵长的吻，接吻的水渍声音淫糜得让人面红心跳，就在Turing以为自己要因为窒息而昏迷过去的时候这个人终于松开了她早已被蹂躏红肿得不成样子的唇，火热的吻蔓延至Turing修长雪白的脖颈上面，Turing修长柔嫩的指尖陷入身上这人肩处的肌肉里，胸膛剧烈起伏，迷迷糊糊感觉这人将腰身挤进自己修长的双腿中来，一双带有薄茧的手也撩起职业裙游走在腿根处……

 

 

 

半迷糊状态的Turing忍不住夹紧白腻大腿，将身上这个人腰身夹住，换来身上这人一顿浑身肌肉紧绷，原本蔓延在锁骨处的吻停了下来，这个人火热灼人的呼吸快要包裹住她了，有些疑惑的睁开水汽满满的棕眸对上特工被情火染的有些暗红的黑眸，

 

 

“别夹……”

 

 

Shaw感觉自己快要绷不住了，腹部绷的厉害，果然禁欲才多长时间对上这个该死的女人就不行不行了，这个女人现在该死的性感，就这样纯良的无害的睁着水汽蕴绕的眼睛……

 

 

全身的肌肉因为渴望而在颤抖的叫嚣，她能清晰的看见女人苍白皮肤下面的青筋，欲望带来病态的饥饿感，特工觉得自己有可能会因为欲望烧坏了脑子，因为她正在升腾一股要撕咬女人吞掉的渴望。

 

 

身体的本能比理智做出更快一步的动作，特工紧实的腰身猛的一沉小腹迫向身下女人的私密处轻轻一蹭，俩个人都轻喘起来，Turing无意识指尖用力扣进特工肩膀，双腿又夹紧一点。她这幅失神的样子换来另一个人失控的表现，

 

 

特工双臂停下动作，Turing优雅的灰色职业裙早已被掀至可爱的肚脐以上，Shaw双臂撑在她早已遍布红霞的颊边，弓着腰背咬吻着她尖细的下巴煽情的提起，舌尖勾过她下巴的轮廓，然后一声低哼咬住，与此同时贴住她私处的腰腹一顶，耳畔传来女人失控的一声低吟，该死的！

 

 

特工紧绷的小腹隔着薄毛衣都能感受到女人腿心愈加泛滥的湿意，又不受控制的狠狠一迫，换来Turing咬唇传来的呜咽，

 

 

Shaw不由松开这人尖巧的下巴，舔过上面清晰的牙印，良好的特工身体素养让她几乎可以不用离开女人让人发狂的身体仅凭腰部力量撑起整个人解放双手反手拽过自己薄毛衣的衣领处轻轻松松脱掉它丢到一边，

 

 

而因为特工脱衣服暂时没有肩膀可以抓住的女人的手自觉向下搭在特工裤腰处，指尖一触到特工火热紧绷的腹部Turing立马睁开了眼睛，眼里泛滥的水意勾得特工呼吸一阵粗重，整个人向下一沉捞起女人细长大腿，绷紧的肌肉群如愿再次贴上女人火热潮湿的私处……

 

 

没有毛衣的阻碍，仅仅一层小布片，特工坚实有力的腰部肌肉完美的贴合上主人向往的迷人地方，亲密接触让特工不禁低叹一声捏住女人白皙的下巴咬吻上她玫瑰色的唇瓣，换来女人双腿销魂的夹紧，不放她退开分毫。

 

 

 

长裙被毫不怜惜的随意扯下，可怜兮兮的挂在女人美丽赤裸的腰间，特工伏着身体一只手握住身下女人挺翘的臀尖揉捏，一手捞着女人雪白修长大腿游走，精致的脸埋在女人雪白的双峰里面，舌尖刮过女人敏感的一枚镶嵌在雪白身体上的妖艳的红宝石，换来女人虚弱的低吟，欲望压抑生疼的感觉并不好受，女人同样滚烫的躯体细细扭动，不安的摩擦，似乎在要求更多，Shaw腰间安抚似的挑逗一迫，清晰的水渍声羞耻响起，

 

 

“嗯！？你湿得好厉害……”欲望熏染的沙哑嗓音让这句情人间的调笑变得更加情欲满满，Turing混沌的脑袋里一片模糊，早已被火焰灼烧的干哑的嗓中溢出一声娇腻入了骨的呼唤:“Sameen~”

 

 

这个名字显然勾起特工无法控制的一根名为情感的铉，对女人的渴望让特工用力咬了一口女人早已痕迹斑斑的乳尖抬起腰腹，Turing难耐的半睁开妖气氤氲的棕眸责怪这个不解风情的人的动作，

 

 

下一秒，所有的责怪换成了万千风情，Shaw有力的指尖狠狠扣入她的身体，贯穿的充实快感让这具妖媚的身体几乎在漫长难熬的前戏后瞬间迎来高潮，她的指尖因为浑身的痉挛深深地扣入Shaw肩膀，指甲深陷染出一抹绚丽妖艳的红，修长的脖颈如同垂死的天鹅一样伸展，

 

 

 

看着她尽情的绽放在指尖，平坦的小腹可见的抽搐，腰身细扭，身体内部的软肉狠狠撕咬自己埋入深处的指节带着它们一起不规律的抽搐，Shaw坚毅的下巴上低落一滴汗液落在Turing漂亮精致的锁骨上面，为了防止她在高潮时再次弄伤自己，她抬手握住女人受伤的那条腿，直到女人彻底软下来，在身下化成一摊水一样慵懒。

 

 

Shaw没有抽出手指，而是拉直女人受伤的腿，依旧火热的唇贴上去，灼热的呼吸喷洒在女人雪白的肌肤上，吻蔓延而上，刚刚从高潮巅峰落地的感觉自己和棉花一样软的女人发出娇气的猫咪一样的声音，Shaw眯眯眼睛:“现在才刚刚开始，你可不能睡着！”

 

 

 

————————————————————————

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

职业素养让Shaw在很早的时候就清醒过来了，她只花了一俩秒就反应过来她现在躺的地方不是自己的公寓，然后鼻翼的尽是熟悉又有点陌生的体香，左臂毫无知觉，特工才发现她抱着那个熟悉的赤裸女人，

 

棕发下女人精致美丽的脸安静温顺，枕在她左臂臂弯处，呼吸吐纳的小小触感溢在她脖子处，一切都安静平凡的像普通人的生活……

 

Shaw想了想，原来自己也可以这样抱着一个人睡觉而不会在睡梦中踹掉她……

 

她们不需要事后温存，每次结束也不需要她说什么，Root都会自觉的消失不打扰她一个人的睡眠时间，说到底也不过是炮友的关系，在这一点上面她和Root保持高度统一，不过为了表示她也是一个好的炮友，在某些特殊情况下面，比如她在某种失控情况下把Root弄到甚至无法自由行动了，她也会体贴的不太情愿的离开自己的地盘找个安静的地方睡觉……

 

原来只是没有尝试，她也可以这样容忍女人啊！

 

不过……

 

她的胳膊麻的没有知觉了，腰身上还缠着一双修长的手，Turing细长白腻的左大腿还贴住她的腿，一副香艳惹火的模样倒没有让她感觉到任何欲望，她抬手去摸床头边随意散落的黑裤，掏出手机看看时间，却意外的发现自己居然小心翼翼不去惊动一边熟睡的女人牵动左臂，不过床的轻微晃动还是让睡眠一直不太好的心理医生清醒了过来……

 

棕眸迷茫的睁开，清晨的流光在她眼中顾盼生姿，Shaw被这幅少见的漂亮景色吸引，她知道Root很美很漂亮，也足够火辣性感，但是她从来没有见过刚刚睡醒的女人的模样，特别是一夜性爱之后女人的这幅慵懒的不经意间的性感……

 

特工默默定住了，Turing看上去有反应了一会儿才将棕眸定格在这双黑眸上面，然后一抹羞涩晕开，她抿抿粉致的唇，没有说话给了黑发特工一个甜甜的轻柔的早安吻……特工大清早的低血糖根本阻止不了本能，她贴回去将女人压在散乱的床上热情的吻着，身体隔着一层薄薄的床单贴住女人床单下面赤裸的美好胴体……

 

这样，好像也不错哦！特工迷迷糊糊的想。

 

看上去要走火的早安吻还是被女人终结了，Turing抬起修长手臂推开特工一点点，几乎是鼻尖碰鼻尖的展开一抹温柔的笑，那笑，干净赤裸的撞进特工心里，就好像记忆里所有的家庭电影一样，女人的眼神让她第一次感觉到她就活在只有一个安静看上去和平美好的世界里，而不是孤身在黑暗世界里面战斗和死神来回做拉锯战……

 

“你没有洗澡就上了我的床！还是一股汽油味……”Turing的指尖细细眷念的摩挲她的侧脸，棕眸底倒映满满的她，语气带上一抹特有的甜腻，配上前夜忘情之后有些沙哑的声线，显得慵懒性感，语气竟然有些小小的撒娇……不过特工是完全不会反应过来有任何撒娇成分的，她只是抽出左臂甩了甩皱皱眉:“我等会儿要上班！”

 

 

Turing咬咬下唇，觉得这个人还是不适合甜言蜜语，无奈撑起自己:“我也得去上班……啊！”一声轻呼，在完全没有感觉到腰部存在的情况下，Turing软软的摔回绵软的床褥之中，然后清醒过来之后浑身被碾压过的酸软袭来，特别是腰部，还有红肿的私处也泛起火辣辣的感觉……

 

她眨眨眼，不太了解纵欲过度的小模样异常可爱，Shaw看在眼里莫名心里痒痒的，抬手拉起她:“怎么了？”

 

怎么了！

 

Turing夹紧手臂处的床单，阳光洒在她如玉的身体上面，一块块暧昧的吻痕蔓延在她锁骨前胸处，落入Shaw眼底，竟然带出一抹难得的惬意，就像是被打了记号一样……特工挑挑眉考虑要不要再多一点驱散女人一身烂桃花！

 

不过心理医生可不这么觉得，Turing有些幽怨瞥了特工一眼，“没什么……汽油味太重了！”好吧，她的意思是特工难道不知道安抚一下吗？谁知道没有情商的某个人点点头默默站起身捡起地上一摊乱七八糟衣服赤着性感得不像话的身体直接进了浴室……

 

心理医生咬咬唇，又裹紧了床单，低头看了看左脚踝，明显没有红肿的迹象了，稍微动了动也没有昨天那么疼了……看了昨天晚上再失控那个人也保护的好好的！

 

浴室水声不断，特工冲着水默默计算着时间，背上因为那个女人昨天晚上下手太狠了现在被水熨的火辣辣的疼，虽然应该是无伤大雅的小伤口，但是……

 

镜子里，特工优雅如雌豹背肌的背部上遍布抓痕，Shaw皱皱眉，距离上一次被忘情的抓成这样好像已经好久了，翻个白眼，谁知道那个温软如水的Turing下手会比原来的黑客还狠！

 

 

五分钟的冲澡时间，特工穿好内衣就出来了，正好看见本该老老实实躺在床上的女人正裹住床单站在衣柜前面垫着脚拿衣服……脸色一沉走过去 叭 的一声压上衣柜，抱臂，黑眸盯住女人，Turing不知道怎么了，眨眨干净的棕眸一脸无辜，视线不小心被特工滴着水的发丝和身体吸引过去了……

 

唔……Turing脸色发烫赶紧别开脸，每次看见特工小腹的马甲线都会脸红这个习惯太不好了！

 

这个女人到底脑子里装的什么啊！看一眼肚子都能脸红？什么时候这么清纯了？懒得和她浪费时间，特工直接拦腰抱起心理医生，引来女人不经意性感的一声叫声，和小猫一样，又惹得特工心底痒痒的。把女人丢在床上，特工淡淡道:“不要乱动！我去拿药膏给你上药！”

 

Turing缩了缩，把不小心走光的臀部缩回床单里:“我得洗澡！”

 

老天，她也许不应该发展一个特工，他们太强势了！

 

Shaw皱皱眉，没有理她从地上捡起散乱的黑色长裤弯腰套在腿上，一遍扣着腰带一边出去找药膏和拉在客厅的工装背心，Turing看了看她的背影，果断起身进了浴室。

 

等特工套上一股奇怪味道的背心时，她就皱了皱眉，随手拿起桌上的药膏回头找女人，不出所料看不见那个比黑客还不喜欢听话的心理医生……把药膏丢在床上，特工就听见浴室某个熟悉的声音低低的呼声，本不想理她，想了想又进去了，

 

 

Turing半倚在白色瓷砖上面，雪白妖娆的躯体被花洒留下的水珠染的莹润，热气将她过于苍白的肌肤染上妖艳的粉红，配上昨天晚上留上的暧昧咬痕，从修长脖颈断断续续蔓延到大腿内侧，勾勒出过分魅惑的图腾，加上她现在一副泫而未泣的水润眼神……

 

特工有些鄙视自己身体反应，腹部绷紧的感觉太不好了！

 

湿濡的发丝贴在雪白的脖颈上，Turing棕眸被水汽染的波光潋滟，顾盼之间妖媚入骨，可怜兮兮的撑着身体看着特工，显然刚才左脚伤口又开始泛疼了。忍住要骂她的冲动，Shaw关上花洒拿起浴巾把她这个人包起来，随手一抱抱住过分消瘦的病态妖媚身体出了浴室，脸部看不清神色，不过显然不是太美好的心情。

 

刚坐上床，Turing漂亮的脸蛋就从裹得乱七八糟有泄私愤嫌疑的浴巾中露了出来，睫毛上还有一串水珠，呼吸间清香逼人，特工皱眉:“我不知道心理医生还有这个职业要求，偶尔听力失常！”Turing从浴巾中探出肩部，听出她的讥讽理缺的不吱声，特工一拳打中空气，默默不爽感，感觉她发丝还在滴水随手扯起浴巾一角就揉上去，

 

Turing低低反抗了一声，要扯回来，特工一低头才发现原来她这一扯又跟流氓似得让Turing半裸了……

 

烦死了！特工干脆利落的丢开浴巾捏住女人尖细的下巴朝着那双粉致的唇碾压过去，不知道什么时候变灼热的呼吸散在Turing鼻翼，香软小舌被强制咬住，特工的吻和她的意图一样直接不加以修饰，把女人从浴巾里捞出来一翻身压在身下，刚刚从水里出来的女人浑身湿漉漉的好像美艳的海妖，又带着温热的湿气，灼的人心躁动，抬手捞起女人修长左腿放在腰部，带薄茧的指尖划过女人肌肤带起一串电流，

 

Turing的反抗被吞在特工腹中，上不了班也是因为这个女人不知好歹而已，难耐的冲动让特工根本没有理会Turing不太激烈的反抗，掌间开始失控的用力，捏住Turing乳尖的指缝溢出雪白的软肉来，换来女人细软腰身条件反射似得一挺，身体发软，Shaw松开双唇低喘着看着Turing眼神迷离，脸蛋绯红的模样，唇角未来得及吞咽下去的津液泛着淫糜的光，这幅十级的诱人犯罪模样害得特工腹部绷紧的愈加厉害。

 

左臂提起女人细软腰身压向自己腹部，倾身咬住Turing胸口软肉上一抹艳惑的红，肩头一阵几乎可以忽略不计的阻力，

 

“…上班要……迟到了，唔……”

 

显然特工激烈直接的手法让Turing也无法正常思考了，不过这个时候走神提工作显然让特工有些不高兴，Shaw修长有力的指节直接探下去陷入湿润的软肉里……

 

特工一声性感的低哼:“都这样了还去上班？嗯？”指节摩挲带起清晰的水渍声，Turing羞怯将脸侧过去埋入发丝之中，轻声呜咽一声，感觉整个人要被脸上的热度烧熟了，关键身上这个人还一副可恶的模样，

 

她抬手去撑这个人灼人的腰腹，鬼使神差的撩进她工装背心里，手掌贴上她线条分明的马甲线，那热度，烫得她浑身酥软感觉快要化成一滩水，只能靠特工的双臂来聚拢自己……

 

“这幅模样……是不想的样子吗？”Shaw额上汗珠滴落，欲望忍住的难受感觉让她快要蹦不住了，指节仍在女人迷人的入口处调戏着哭泣的唇瓣，带起愈加明显的水声，小腹处女人手掌带来的触摸也火上浇油的帮着叫嚣欲望，

 

Turing发出一声不堪的娇媚呜咽，声音里带上了些许哭腔，指尖扣住特工刚刚系上的裤腰带，暗示的往下拉，用自己柔软的小腹磨蹭特工坚硬的腹部肌肉，双腿缠上特工紧实的腰身，将自己送上特工的可恶指尖……被燃起的欲望灼伤的浑身泛红，初次尝了特工带来的情爱愉悦的心理医生无法控制自己身体的屈服，至于工作什么的早就被抛开了。

 

 

Turing的顺从带来双向的效应，特工有些丧气的低喘一声，十分不爽的也屈服了自己对女人身体的热忱，耳边女人娇媚的压抑哭腔压断最后一根理智的铉，擅长扣动死亡扳机的有力手指狠狠贯穿身下女人湿濡紧致的甬道，带着女人瞬间被满足而溢出的蚀骨娇吟，指尖被一圈又一圈的软肉眷恋的缠上，吮吸，依依不舍的摩擦亲吻……

 

Shaw眯着黑眸，无法发出一声声音，全身的精力都集中在被缠绕吮吸的指腹，以及女人扬起修长脖颈低低哀求的失神模样上面！她真是该死的性感！

 

特工慵懒的背肌起伏，手臂动作愈加激烈，撞击带来的水渍声音一声响过一声，毫无疑问在鼓励她，Turing妖娆的苍白身体泛起病态粉红，双手早已死死扣住身下的床单，指尖的用力使床单开出一朵一朵美丽的花纹，她压抑的破碎呻吟伴随特工愈发失控的动作被从身体深处破碎不堪的灵魂里撞击上嗓子中，然后不受控制的溢出，诉说她已经被特工指尖动作揉碎的灵魂的哀求……

 

她一定会玩坏她的！

 

不知道过了多久，那种失控的感觉似乎持续了一个世纪之久，Turing终于迎来了几乎让她瞬间昏过去的高潮，在特工毫无技巧完全凭着本能动作的指尖深埋不小心撞到她身体深处某个敏感的凸起时，Turing的身体犹如突然上了铉的弓，猛的挺起，微启的红唇张了半天也没有发出任何一声声响，就好像垂死的天鹅仰着修长白皙的脖颈无声的悲鸣，

 

伴随腹部一阵阵痉挛和特工能感受到的指尖软肉的抽搐，一阵温热的液体顺特工指间涌出，Turing的身体彻底软下去，像一滩水一样，小心翼翼蜷缩着，发出细小的呜咽抽泣声音……

 

特工低哼一声，从一圈圈恋恋不舍的软肉中抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，脑袋混混的压在女人身上，慵懒的吻舐去女人无意识的泪水，第一次不想起身干正事，Turing身体仍然在细微的抽搐，许久之后，她漂亮妖冶的小脸从发丝中显出来，眉梢媚意未退，湿漉漉的眼神几乎快要勾得世界深陷看着她，Shaw叹口气第一次吻住她挺翘的鼻尖，然后不耐烦嘟囔:“你还有十分钟休息时间，我们快要迟到了！”

 

Turing抬起酸软的胳膊勾住特工脖子将漂亮的脸蛋藏了进去安稳的闭上眼睛……

 

特工翻个白眼，她最讨厌这种事后温存了，手臂却微微将女人收紧在怀……

 

Turing迷迷糊糊发现身上的人挣脱了自己，睁开眼睛却发现这人不过去抓起一边丢下的药膏默默给自己上药去了……她咬咬唇，也许二轴人格障碍是可以治愈的，这个人，明明就是很暖啊！……

 

“还赖在床上干嘛！起床了！”转脸就合上药膏戳了戳她小腿一脸不耐烦……

 

Turing默默收回刚才的话！

 

 

————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回去点赞啊！么么哒


End file.
